The present invention relates to a gas range which has a piezoelectric igniter and a safety valve assembly.
For many years, gas ranges have been employed to cook food. Such a conventional gas range employs a burner and a valve. The burner is in fluid communication with a gas supply by means of the valve. When the valve is closed, gas is kept from venting out of the burner. When the valve is opened, gas is allowed to vent out of the burner. Conventionally, a separate igniter is used to ignite the gas which vents out of the burner, and this is inconvenient. Furthermore, most gas ranges do not employ any safety devices to close the valves when flees go out and resulting leakages of the gas might cause explosions. Some gas ranges employ some safety devices, however, none of them employs a combination of an igniter and a safety device. Therefore, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a convenient and safe gas range.